


You've Got This

by QueenElizabeth



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Scottish Actor RPF, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Bollocking, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElizabeth/pseuds/QueenElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm good but I can't hold back the tide."</p><p>A gift for a dear friend, because we've all got your back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCrazyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/gifts).



“Alright, sit down. _Dowwwwn_. You. Here. Now,” he spat. “I don’t know who you think you are, son, but right now, It is _your_ turn to sit down and listen.”

“I- I’m n- not… I’m a girl--,” she stuttered.

“I don’t give a fuck what brand of genitals you’re wearing, Mizz/Mister Anon-afucking-fuckmous. You’re not going to keep them for very much longer anyway.”

Her shoulders slid downwards to follow the rest of her form, slinking into the chair in an attempt to disappear from the very planet.

“What you did is not alright. In fact, it’s beyond not alright. It’s a steaming pile of regurgitated lager and black pudding. It’s as useless as the fucking void where your soul was supposed to be, and you know what? Fuck you. I’m glad. I’m glad you’re hearin’ this, because apparently, you need to! This is not how we talk to people. Not especially someone you don’t even fucking know. How would you like that? How would you like it if some unknown bollocking arsehole came in here and started spouting hate and shouted at you until your eyeballs exploded and just kept, on, talking, eh? Oh, right, like this, a bit. Are you enjoying this? Is this how you like to be talked to? Do you want me to spend a little more time with you? Discuss your diagnoses for a while? Because I can think of fifteen separate personality disorders I’m looking at right now, and we haven’t even gotten onto your fucking appearance.”

“I am not enjoying this,” she replied, eyes welling with tears.

“Good. Now fuck off. Fuck off, and fuck you. If I ever so much as hear you speak another word to her, so help me, I will find you. I _will_ find you and we can have another one of our special chats.”

She grabbed her tablet and her bag and shuffled out of the room nervously.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice somehow transformed entirely. Calm, slow. His smile, so disarming, momentarily ripped your concentration from you.

“Umm… I’m okay. Are you?”

“I’m sorry. My name is Peter,” he said, offering a handshake.

“Yes, uh, I thought so…” you managed, still straining to believe he was standing there.

“I felt the situation called for a Tuckering. I hope that was okay. You never really lose Malcolm. I can slip right back in there when I need to. We used to have to make up some of our dialogue on the fly anyway. It was actually quite fun,” he explained, gesturing widely with his hands, his eyes bright and expressive, lit from deep within.

“I’m a big fan,” you said, in a soft voice.

“I am too,” he admitted.

He held your gaze for a silent moment, and you could feel your cheeks begin to flush.

“I know that all you mean to do is to bring people comfort, and joy. What happened to you was madness. I care about you, and I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. The emm, Tuckering, was perhaps a bit much, but I think it should thwart any future repeat visits.”

“Thank you,” you said with a fleeting smile: “it was triggering, and fuck. So personal. Why? Why do people do that?” You sighed.

“I don’t know,” he said, and took your hands in his.

“I don’t know why people do things like that, and I never will. It’s no different than being back at school, is it? And people act horribly when they get online. I guess it’s the anonymity. They feel safe enough from retaliation to act like swine. It’s why I stay away from the internet. That, and I have no idea what I’m doing when I try,” he explained with a wink and a cheeky smirk. “It’s at least partially the first reason, I swear. The rest of us out here love you. We really do, and we will stand with you no matter what bully may come. They’re all cowards, and anyway nothing is ever really anonymous anymore. They’ll get theirs.” He wrapped you in his warm and strong hug, arms holding you closely, and he placed a kiss on the top of your head.

You let yourself feel the love which seemed to flow so freely from him. You hugged him back, and buried your nose into his chest.

Eventually the tears ceased, and eventually your breathing returned to normal. He wiped your face with his hands, and whispered words of strength and healing.

“You’ve got this,” he said, cradling you in his embrace. And you did.


End file.
